


Seeds of Desire

by Amariahellcat



Series: Kissing Turians [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic Shepard, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Lust, Marking, Mass Effect 2, No Shepard without Vakarian, Paragon Commander Shepard, Sex Pollen, not sure what else to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: Shepard helps Samara track Morinth down on Omega, drawing out the Ardat Yakshi by playing Bait. Arisa may be strong willed, but even a Paragon can be influenced by lust.Thing is, she doesn’t want Morinth. She wants Garrus.Pseudo-Sequel to 'Reach and Flexibility'





	Seeds of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I give up the muses do what they want. Set in the same AU verse as ‘Reach and Flexibility’ because that Shep and Garrus are having fun apparently.
> 
> NSFW. AU. Knotting. Sex-Pollen (Not sure what else to call it??) Shakarian. ME2 Setting, Pre-Canon Relationship Start. Enjoy? ♥

"The moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you," Morinth's voice is a seductive purr, practiced from centuries of hunting, "You move so  _fluidly_ , the grace of someone used to the battlefield."

"I do alright," Arisa mumbles back, though she's thinking _silver-blue armor and a sniper rifle, long legs and quick hands, intense focus and mandibles flared **just**  so when he fires-_

"You give yourself to little credit - you've clearly  _tamed_  a Turian," the Asari is closer suddenly, a sweet scent coming from her, "Though I can't say I'm sorry that you ditched him tonight."

 _To soft_ , Arisa flinches back when a hand strokes over the bite mark on her shoulder - scar perfectly intact even after a month, near burning beneath the foreign touch,  _Not right. Rough plates and warm hide, deadly talons running oh so softly along her skin, teeth on her shoulder - biting, pain and pleasure, scarring her, **marking**  her-_

"He'll forgive me." she whispers, knowing it,  _feeling_  it -  _Garrus hadn't liked this plan, hadn't wanted to let her come, but Samara needed her help-_

Morinth is in her lap suddenly, warm and wanting, eyes black and that sweet smell even stronger than before. "Tell me you want me. Tell me you  _need_  me."

The smell floods her senses and suddenly -  _mouth plates against her lips, tongue tangled with hers, metal and guns and something spicy, growls rolling through him, talons digging into her thighs as he spreads them._

_Gasping as he thrusts inside, filling her to the brim and making her shout - racing them both to the edge, forehead nuzzling tenderly at hers as they finish, his knot locking them together, tongue gentle on the scars from his teeth-_

Arisa's eyes close for a moment to compose herself - Morinth's gotten to her alright, but not the way the Ardat Yakshi is hoping for.

"I think my Mate would disapprove of that." she says - and she's not sure where the word  _mate_  came from, but it feels damn right and sounds even better - watching the Asari's eyes go back to normal as comprehension forms.

Samara's there and the two fight, and Arisa's happy to let the Justicar handle things - her head's still swimming, her heart pounding and her body is prepped and ready, aching to be filled.

"Shepard!"

Dazed or not, she's still herself; Arisa has Morinth in a headlock the moment she's shouted for, allowing Samara to knock her down and make the final blow.

Only then does she realize how  _cold_  she is, shivering violently, the ache between her legs throbbing painfully.

_It hurts. I need my mate. I **need**  Garrus._

Samara takes one look at her and  _knows_ ; Arisa can tell by the way the Justicar leads her without touching her, acting as a physical barrier between she and other people, keeping constant watch.

She vaguely notes the Asari speaking into her omnitool but can't focus on what she's saying, still shivering, craving warmth and talons on her thighs and plates against her skin-

They reach the airlock and she nearly crumples with relief when they're stepping back onto the Normandy, his scent hitting her like a balm.

 _Finally, Garrus, I need_ -

* * *

  _"I don't like this idea," Garrus made a particularly sour face, watching her from where he leaned against the bathroom door, arms crossed and mandibles pulled in, "Must she use you as **bait**?"_

_"Morinth will disappear if she see's Samara, and I'm the one she'd be most likely to go after on the Crew. Besides," Arisa shot him a look before returning to her makeup, "You know I wouldn't risk anyone else. It has to be me."_

_"Yeah, I know. You're too damn noble for your own good sometimes."_

_"I'll be fine, Garrus. Samara will be hiding nearby if I need her. So," Arisa finished her attempt - slightly darker eyeliner and shadow than usual, paired with leather pants and that N7 tank she loved so much - and spun towards him, grinning, "How do I look?"_

_"Smoking hot." Garrus purred, unable to resist wrapping his arms around her trim waist and bending to nuzzle at the bite scars on her shoulder, feeling protective, "Just... be careful, Arisa."_

_"Aren't I always?"_

* * *

  _"Mr. Vakarian, you have an incoming call from Samara. Shall I patch it through?"_

Garrus shoots up from his place on the couch, scrambling to catch the wine glass he'd bumped and cursing under his breath.

_"Mr. Vakarian?"_

"Yeah, EDI, patch her through." he makes sure the glass is steady - that he hasn't knocked anything else over - and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

He'd done his best to keep himself busy since Shepard and Samara had gone to track the Asari's daughter; calibrated the cannons  _again_ , helped Tali down in Engineering, fed Shepard's fish, even gotten dinner prepped and ready - nothing super fancy, Dextro rations for him, Levo for her, the best dual-chirality wine he could afford - only to end up on the couch, head tilted back to stare at the stars through the skylight, wishing she would hurry up and get back.

He  _really_  didn't like that she was being used as bait.

 _"Garrus,"_  the Justicar's voice through his comm. snaps him back to the present, calm as ever with just the  _barest_  hint of something else,  _"I need you to meet us at the Normandy's air lock."_

"Is Shepard alright?" he's moving even as he speaks, nearly slamming the button for the CIC in the elevator.

_"Technically, yes. But she has resisted an Ardat Yakshi and lived - her body is still reacting to the stimulus. You have Mated her."_

Garrus growls softly, "Yes." There's no point in hiding it; clearly the Asari has seen it before.

_"Is she aware of this fact?"_

"Not... yet." there'd been so many revelations that first night that he hadn't wanted to add to it - and the times since hadn't seemed right.

_"Tell her. Tonight. Once you have helped her with her current State. I believe your Bond helped her resist Morinth, though she is still reacting to it; you will see what I mean shortly."_

Samara cuts off the call then, and Garrus is left to hurry through the CIC, purposely ignoring the looks he gets as he heads straight for the air lock and waits.

It's not long before the other end opens, and Garrus is nearly gasping before they even speak, overwhelmed by the sudden flood of her scent in the air around him.

_Spirits, her scent! It's never been this strong, what the hell did that bitch do?!_

He'd have been able to tell something was wrong even without her scent, however; Shepard's eyes were glazed, her cheeks red and her skin damp with sweat.

Not to mention the way her entire focus was pinned on him the second she spotted him, crossing the distance so quickly he barely managed to not stumble back when she started  _climbing_  him.

" _Garrus_ ," she whispers, and the low tone of her voice mixed with her breath on his neck is enough to make his plates loosen.

"Spirits, Shepard," he turns and starts carrying her back through the CIC, knowing both by Samara's look and Arisa's hands on his armor that waiting is  _not_  a good idea, "What happened?"

"The plan worked - Morinth chose me. She  _touched_  me - my face, my arm. But it wasn't right, I didn't want her," Arisa tries to curl closer, grip on him almost desperate, lips feeling fevered against his throat, "I kept seeing  _you_ , kept remembering... it hurts, Garrus, it hurts so fucking  _much_."

"Easy, sweetheart," they're in the safety of the elevator and Garrus leans back against the wall, easing his talons through her hair, purring reassuringly, "What hurts? How can I help?"

"I feel so  _empty_ ," she whines, rolling her hips against him, leaving no doubt in his mind exactly  _what_  sort of state she's in, "I want you so badly it hurts, physically  _hurts_. Help me, please?"

"Like you even need to ask," he growls back, prowling determinedly towards her bed -  _their_  bed, really, considering he's been sharing it with her since that first night - once the elevator stops.

Garrus only puts her down long enough to get out of his armor, and Shepard's quick to strip off her clothes and fling them somewhere in the room.

He finishes pulling off his under suit and the mere sight of her laying bare and ready is enough for his plates to finish parting and his cock to slide free, the wet gleam of arousal between her legs making his head spin with want.

Maybe whatever's affecting her is hitting him, too; her scent drawing him immediately under, crawling over her with a low growl and a possessive smirk.

 _Or maybe,_  Garrus thinks as he nuzzles against the scar on her shoulder, purring as he grips her hips and buries himself inside of her in a single stroke,  _It's simply because she's your Mate._

Arisa arches and cries out beneath him, legs and arms around him to hold him close, mouth seeking with an urgent whimper.

He knows what she wants, and he could never deny her anything.

The pace is hard and fast, just as their first night had been - whatever seeds Morinth had planted have made Arisa desperate for completion, and Garrus won't allow her to hurt any longer then necessary.

His hands run over her as he moves, talons dragging gently, erasing the taint of the Asari's scent and smothering it with his own, making sure anyone with a decent enough nose can tell that she's  _his_.

Wound up and over stimulated as she is, it doesn't take long for Arisa to come undone; shivering and gasping and crying out as she clenches around him, biting down on his throat in an echo of what she'd done the first time they'd been together.

She hadn't broken his skin then, nor did she now; human teeth were to blunt for that. She had definitely left a bruise both times, however, and it had provoked his own reaction; his Marking of her as His Mate.

Not that he regretted it; he even allowed himself the pleasure of re-marking her, teeth slipping easily back into the old puncture marks, strengthening the Bond and hearing her sigh in response.

Garrus didn't let himself finish yet; slowly rocked his hips into hers, releasing his hold on her neck to slip his tongue into her mouth, a thumb finding and rolling over her clit.

Her second orgasm is slow, a wave of warmth the builds gradually, hitting her with a shudder and a moan and her arms wrapping around his neck, mouth open against his and sex squeezing around him.

Garrus lets himself follow, thrusting deeply one more time before shivering as his release hits, settling comfortably as he feels the now familiar sensation of his knot swelling, locking them temporarily together.

Arisa slumps into the bed beneath him, and he licks the drops of blood from her shoulder before meeting her eyes again, glad to see they're back to their usual clear, vibrant green.

She gives a lazy smirk and lifts a hand to his face, settling over the scars on his plates.

Garrus hums and turns into her touch, nuzzling her palm.

"You okay?" he mutters, nipping at her skin, letting the worry show now they he  _knows_  she's safe, knows her mind has cleared at least a little.

"Mhm. Though I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"The bite." Arisa jerks her head towards her shoulder and the new puncture marks, "The marks from it. It means something, doesn't it?"

Garrus hums, purposely running a talon down her side and watching her shiver, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Garrus, c'mon, seriously." she gives him a flat look that's just so  _Shepard_  he feels better, "I didn't freak out about the knotting, and we've already gotten the 'I love you's' out of the way. Do you  _really_  think I'm going to spazz out  _now_?"

"...never know."

" _Garrus._ "

"Alright, alright," Garrus sighs, turning his head away for a moment,  _knowing_  his throat is flushing blue, "It's a bit of an  _old_  Turian habit, don't see it as often anymore. Didn't even  _mean_  to do it, honestly, but  _you_  bit  _me_  first, and I kind of just  _reacted_ , and, well..."

Arisa lifts her eyebrows and purses her lips and oops, he's rambling.

He coughs, "I, ah... Marked you, Arisa. As my Mate."

She stills beneath him. "That... sounds pretty formal, Garrus."

"Well, yeah. It'd be equivalent to your human 'Betrothal', or 'Engagement', I guess. Like I said, I didn't  _plan_  to do it, spur of the moment... you don't have to consider it that if you don't want to, Spirits that's probably way to early anyways, forget about it-"

"Nope."

Garrus shuts up and stares at her, confused by the sudden grin she's wearing, "Arisa?"

"If this is your way of proposing, there is no way in  _hell_  I'm going to just 'forget about it'. Garrus Vakarian,  _I love you_. I'll say it as many damn times as it takes for you to  _believe_  me. Besides," now her expression goes coy, both hands resting on his throat, "Pretty sure the Mark helped me resist Morinth. The seduction was working... except it wasn't  _her_  I wanted."

"Thank the Spirits," Garrus manages, arms tight around her back as he presses her down against the bed, careful not to crush her but knowing from her happy laugh that she doesn't mind.

He doesn't even try to control his sub-vocals at this point; his voice is more a mix of humming and purring then actual words, but he can't help it.

She's too damn good for him.

"I love you to, Arisa."

He feels her shiver beneath him, "Ohhh, a girl could get used to hearing that. I like it."

Garrus makes a mental note to  _say it_  more often, merely purring into her shoulder.

They lay like that for a few minutes; she's safe, they're okay, everything's good.

Then Arisa pipes up again, "Y'know, I  _would_  kind of like a ring, at least."

Garrus lifts his head and gives her a confused look, "Whatever you want, but...  _why_  do you want one?"

Arisa just laughs. "I'll explain later."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


End file.
